<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>回头却不是从前 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913821">回头却不是从前</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*东方project 八坂神奈子x泄矢诹访子<br/>*2017年山东卷高考作文<br/>*离题，思想不端正，文笔粗糙<br/>*《风哭了》相关</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moriya Suwako/Yasaka Kanako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>回头却不是从前</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*东方project 八坂神奈子x泄矢诹访子<br/>*2017年山东卷高考作文<br/>*离题，思想不端正，文笔粗糙<br/>*《风哭了》相关</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不要回头看，因为逝去的风景已不再属于你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《回头却不是从前》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>岁月磨平了八坂神奈子这块顽石上的所有棱角，现在的她比起顽石更接近潺潺溪水之下光滑的鹅卵石。她的肌肤仍如与诹访子初见时那般光滑细腻，摸上去微微散发着热度，不似从溪水中捞出的鹅卵石，握在手心会渗透出幽幽的凉意。</p><p>不断有小鱼撞到两位神明赤裸的脚踝上。如果她们希望，她们可以让那些鱼儿远远地离开——可她们终究没有这样做。或许她们喜欢那麻酥酥的感触。<br/>诹访子摘下草帽，一阵突如其来的风掠夺了她的草帽，使之浮在水面上，悠悠然顺流而下。她一瞬间微怔，却不再理睬那越来越远的草帽，转而高兴地扬起头，感受那一丝一线被苍松过滤出明净味道的阳光。<br/>“不要你的草帽了吗，诹访子？”<br/>神奈子嘴上这么问，浮现出的表情却暴露了她的心不在焉。长久以来的相伴让她有了猜透诹访子内心想法的能力，她甚至不需要揣摩诹访子的意图。<br/>“哈哈，要什么草帽嘛，我有神奈子就够啦。”</p><p>诹访子俯身捧起一汪清水，欢快地朝神奈子泼去。神奈子有气无力地躲了一下——理所当然地被正面击中。水顺着她柔美的面部轮廓流下，聚集在下颔，滴落到那对挺拔的双峰上方。深红的布料被浸湿，一块深色的水渍在神奈子胸口漫开，隐约透出那道狭长的沟壑。<br/>于是诹访子改变了主意，猛地袭向神奈子的胸部。神奈子也懒得躲，就这么任由她对自己上下其手。<br/>两团柔软物体握在手心随自己的动作而变化形状的触感令诹访子相当满足，她想了想，恶趣味地说：“神奈子还真是信任我啊，不怕我下一秒掏出你的心脏吗？”<br/>“即使那样，我也能够活下去。”神奈子平静地回答。<br/>诹访子不满地撇撇嘴角，“你没有说重点啦！”<br/>“……更重要的是，我们早已不是宿敌了。”神奈子说着叹了口气，“这点用不着隔几天就重复一次吧？”<br/>“我想听神奈子亲口说嘛！毕竟当初的神奈子可是非常大脾气并且冲动的呢！”<br/>这是神奈子无法反驳的事情。</p><p> </p><p>像每个古老故事的开头一样——很久很久以前，当神奈子还被称为神奈姬的时候，她还没有那么深沉，还会将一喜一怒反映在脸上。某天，她听说了土著神诹访姬的事迹。<br/>身为中央神明的她有着一身傲骨，无法容忍比她更为神秘的存在。为了证明自己的强大，她踏上寻找诹访姬的旅途。<br/>却未曾料到，旅途的尽头是诹访姬冰冷的拒绝。</p><p>“诹访姬！都说了我是来找你决战的了！你该不会害怕吧？喂！我说你！不要不理我啊！”<br/>直到现在，诹访子还会偶尔提起那天涨红了脸心有不甘的神奈姬。不同的是，那个不擅长掩饰自己情绪的少女神已然成长为威严满满的神明，当初冷冽如刀的诹访姬却愈发地像个天真烂漫的孩童——当然，是危险的孩童。<br/>简直就像是两人的身份逆转了一样——诹访子曾经这么感叹。<br/>然后她得到神奈子一个爆栗，理由是“我那个时候到底哪里像孩童了？！”<br/>不就是小孩子嘛，诹访子揉揉额头心想，越被冷落就越发不甘心地缠上来要和自己掐架的神奈子，真的很幼稚啊。</p><p>如果神奈子再早一点找到她的话，没准她真会和神奈子打上一架。然而没有如果。晚了就是晚了，这点连身为神明的她们都无法改变。<br/>那个时候的诹访姬逐渐失去信仰，神力随之渐渐消散。她的力量渐渐衰弱，不过这不是最致命的——至少没有头顶上毒辣的太阳与因干涸而裂开的河岸致命。无论信仰者们怎么虔诚地跪在她面前祈求风雨，旱灾都没有丝毫要结束的迹象。<br/>许多人在灾难中死去，高贵的神明亦被绝望的人类玷污。<br/>——她被强暴，怀上人类的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>所谓圣母玛利亚只是一纸空谈，处子根本无法了解人类的苦痛。<br/>漫无止境的十个月里，诹访姬的腹部一天天膨胀。她能感受到子宫里跃动的生命，那音律与心脏的跳动此起彼伏，如同触击三味线发出的空灵乐声，其奏响的还有诹访姬日渐柔软的内心。那份耻辱仍然存留于她的意识当中，却不再撕扯她的脾脏——对子宫内生命的怜爱凌驾了所有的憎恨。<br/>可到了真正分娩那天，她彷徨了。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起……但是，你是人之子，应该被人所爱。”<br/>如此呢喃着，诹访姬将摇篮放到一户富裕人家的门前。她知道那户人家会收留摇篮里的孩子。<br/>她将自己最珍爱的青蛙发饰放到摇篮里时，婴儿捕捉到她的手指并吮吸起来。温暖湿润的感触让她不住地颤抖，她唯一能做的就是迅速抽手。婴儿委屈地流下泪水——哭得并不大声，仿佛怕太大的哭声会击碎诹访姬内心最后一道防线。诹访姬无法再看向那孩子的脸，逃也似的离开了那户人家。</p><p> </p><p>风起云涌。</p><p> </p><p>下雨了。</p><p> </p><p>激烈的暴雨随风的呼啸声汹涌而来。</p><p>仿佛风在哭泣。</p><p> </p><p>“是诹访姬！”<br/>“我们的信仰是正确的！”<br/>“诹访姬为我们唤来了风雨！”</p><p>激动的村民们纷纷聚集到神社前，跪倒在深黄的大地上。膝盖碰到土地溅出激烈的水花，湿漉漉的泥泞沾满他们瘦得仿佛只剩骨头的双腿，对此他们不以为然。他们仅仅号哭着，虔诚地磕头，感激诹访姬带来的风雨。</p><p>诹访姬站在高处俯视她的子民。他们都在哭，但她不能哭。她可是神明啊，神明是不会哭泣的。这么暗示着自己，诹访姬闭上眼睛，试图把脸颊上温热的液体当作雨水。<br/>……然而事实并非如此。<br/>当信仰者们散开，远离她的神社，诹访姬终是在大雨中哭泣出声，赤裸着脚，毫无形象地奔跑起来。</p><p> </p><p>明明……还没有好好地抱过！<br/>明明……连名字都还没有为那孩子取！</p><p> </p><p>她哭喊着，跑到那户富裕人家门前，发现那摇篮已经不在了。<br/>她愣在原地。许久，才露出惨淡的笑容。<br/>“啊啊，我在想什么呢……那孩子——人类的孩子，就该由人类来抚养吧？”</p><p>她转身，眼里只剩下麻木。</p><p> </p><p>雨如巨鞭般凶猛地拍打大地，干涸的大地再度得到雨水的滋润，裂缝处闪烁着高级绸缎般的银光。低凹的泥土积聚起一个又一个小小的水洼，波纹不断扩散破碎，如同摔到地上支离破碎的铜镜。</p><p>诹访姬的脸上没有泪水。<br/>有的只是，不断顺着脸颊滑落的雨。<br/>她毫不在意地，步伐稳健地在风雨中前行——于神明而言，晴雨有何不同？<br/>不过是盛俗的轮回。</p><p> </p><p>回到神社，诹访姬久违地泡了壶茶，分别装在两个杯子里。麦穗般的茶香随白雾一同蒸腾。她静静地等待，却始终等不到那个本能陪她一同饮茶的人——不，应该说是神。<br/>直到雨停，那位神才来到神社，身上和诹访姬一样湿漉漉的一片。即使如此她仍然美丽，深色的发粘湿在脸上，竟有几分魅惑的美感。<br/>神奈姬径直走到诹访姬面前，什么也没有说，捧起她的脸就深深地吻了下去。<br/>诹访姬闭上眼睛，生涩地回应神奈姬绵长的吻。缺氧的不适感让她大脑有些恍惚——神奈姬不是一直将自己视为宿敌吗？然而那显然已经无关紧要。<br/>绵长的吻终于结束，神奈姬微微退后，脱下自己湿透了的衣服。像是为了响应她似的，诹访姬同样开始褪去蔽体的衣服。不消片刻，两具身体已经紧紧地交缠缱绻。<br/>那一晚，她们相互抚慰对方……又或者从头到尾都只是神奈姬对诹访姬的安慰。无关紧要。从那时起，她们不再是敌人。</p><p> </p><p>“呐，诹访姬。”<br/>“不要叫我诹访姬。”<br/>“……诶？”<br/>“诹访子。——叫我诹访子。那是我的名字。”<br/>“诹访子，吗……”<br/>“是的。感觉还不错吧？”<br/>“嗯，确实还可以……那么，你也叫我神奈子就好。”</p><p> </p><p>某种意义上，神明与人类一样脆弱。</p><p>一样渴望温暖。</p><p> </p><p>诹访子玩腻了神奈子的胸部，松开手，在水中蹦蹦跳跳地说：“我们回去吧，神奈子！早苗今晚会做什么好吃的呢？”<br/>神奈子笑了笑：“你终于肯坦率地说出那孩子的名字了。”<br/>“嗯，那是当然的吧？她是早苗啊，”诹访子仰望头顶上一片苍松，有一刹那她从这片静谧的松绿中看到了早苗秀发上别着的样式古老的青蛙发饰，“是神之子啊。”</p><p>——结果，今天这两位神又是什么都没做就迎来了日落。<br/>今天又是乏善可陈的一天，诹访子注视着半空剪影般的红日心想，但是明天一定会发生有趣的事情。<br/>对。明天没有，那就后天。后天没有，那就……总之，只要活着，一定会发生有趣的事情。<br/>昨日的耻辱已然成为逝去的风景，不再属于泄矢诹访子。她或许会回头，却绝不会再感到耻辱——因为她的身边已经有了八坂神奈子，她唯一要做的，就是毫不留恋地与之携手坚定地走下去。<br/>不要回头看。前方还有许多美丽的风景，等待你和她的造访——诹访子对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>……很多年前，一个遭受长久旱灾的村庄，迎来了多日以来第一场暴雨。<br/>村民们跪在诹访姬的面前，痛哭流涕，感激她为他们唤来风雨。没有人看到，流淌在诹访姬脸上的，除了雨水，还有泪水。<br/>可是神看到了。<br/>诹访姬的同类看到了。<br/>那与透明雨水有着鲜明对比的熠熠生辉的液体，无疑就是她的眼泪。<br/>当诹访姬在雨中毫无形象可言地奔跑时，她的同类悄悄跟在她的后头，跟随她来到富裕人家的门前，并听到了她麻木的声音。<br/>“啊啊，我在想什么呢……那孩子——人类的孩子，就该由人类来抚养吧？”<br/>她转身，眼里只剩下麻木。<br/>她走后，她的同类——曾经将她视作宿敌的神奈姬，走向了她刚才站过的地方。<br/>一瞬间，神奈姬感慨万千。雨水激烈地鞭打她的身体，她湿透的头发黏到脸上，遮住了半边眼睛。她用另一边的眼睛悲伤地目送那个逐渐远去的娇小身影，不由得出声呢喃：<br/>“确实，人之子应该被人所爱……可是，神之子应当被神所爱——这不同样是理所当然的事实吗？”<br/>风起云涌。<br/>仿佛风在哭泣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>